


Le sue mani

by Arwen88



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Le mani di Logan erano sempre morbide quando il canadese toccava lui, le sue carezze così gentili che talvolta Kurt si ritrovava a sospirare al suo tocco.Altre volte Logan riusciva a fargli trattenere il respiro, come in quel momento.





	Le sue mani

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts).



> Scritta per il CowT di LDF, per Blackreed e per il meme. Lunga vita al meme.

Le mani di Logan erano sempre morbide quando il canadese toccava lui, le sue carezze così gentili che talvolta Kurt si ritrovava a sospirare al suo tocco.  
Altre volte Logan riusciva a fargli trattenere il respiro, come in quel momento: con una mano stretta attorno alla sua erezione che si muoveva su e giù fin troppo lentamente.  
Tirò fuori un gemito frustrato nella speranza che Logan si decidesse a farlo muovere, o lo masturbasse più in fretta. Ma Logan sbuffò un sorriso dietro la sua schiena, per quanto Kurt lo sapesse eccitato a sua volta. Poteva sentirlo chiaramente, l’erezione che pulsava in lui una prova concreta.  
Impaziente, Kurt provò a sollevarsi appena su di lui nonostante riuscisse a malapena a toccare per terra con le punte dei piedi, le gambe fin troppo larghe per come era seduto in grembo all’altro. Quando Logan grugnì piano dietro la sua schiena Kurt trattenne il respiro per un momento, sperando di poter spingere Logan a fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
Si abbandonò ad un lungo gemito quando Logan finalmente reagì, spostando entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi per sollevarlo e portarlo ancora una volta in basso sulla propria erezione.  
Il gemito di Kurt riuscì a coprire completamente quello ben più basso di Logan, ma ben presto il rumore delle sue natiche che sbattevano contro le cosce di Logan si sollevò attorno a loro man mano che lo guidava a muoversi velocemente sulla sua erezione.  
“Logan…” Lo chiamò senza fiato, senza neppure accorgersi di come si stesse già inarcando nell'avvicinarsi al proprio orgasmo.  
Logan gemette più forte dietro di lui, godendosi la stretta dei suoi muscoli attorno alla propria erezione, il vedere quella schiena dalla muscolatura sottile sotto alla pelle blu tendersi grazie a lui, e lo guidò a scendere su di lui con più forza.  
Con l’ultima spinta Logan riuscì a seppellirsi in lui fino in fondo e fu ciò che servì a Kurt per venire con un grido, la coda che si arricciava attorno ad un polso dell’altro come ad assicurarsi che restasse esattamente dov’era.  
Non che Logan avesse alcuna intenzione di farlo spostare.  
Aspettò di vedere che Kurt riusciva a riprendere a respirare normalmente prima di sporgersi in avanti, separandosi dalla spalliera della sedia per la prima volta da che tutto ciò era iniziato, e aveva poggiato le labbra sulla pelle calda dell’altro mentre lentamente lasciava scivolare una mano dal fianco di Kurt fino a prendere in mano ancora una volta la sua erezione.  
Kurt aveva tirato fuori un verso a quello, mettendo una mano sopra al polso di Logan con l’intenzione di fermarlo.  
Ma Logan era più forte di lui e per quanto Kurt sapesse quanto fosse in realtà un uomo dal cuore tenero - non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso - doveva ammettere che in certi momenti Logan sembrava essere spietato.  
Logan masturbò con foga l’amante senza ascoltare le sue richieste, le sue preghiere, continuando a muovere la mano sulla sua erezione ormai dolorante finché a Kurt scappò un singhiozzo.  
“Logan…” Gemette suo malgrado quando la stimolazione riuscì a strappargli un altro orgasmo che lo lasciò completamente senza forze.  
Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro il petto massiccio dell’amante, e si leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua a sentire Logan gemere piano dietro di lui e finalmente raggiungere l’orgasmo in lui.  
“Bel lavoro, elfo…” Mormorò Logan vicino al suo orecchio, la mano ancora stretta attorno alla sua erezione.  
Kurt sospirò e abbozzò un sorriso, voltandosi appena a guardarlo da sopra la spalla, ma un verso gli sfuggì dalle labbra quando Logan riprese a masturbarlo ancora una volta.  
Senza alcuna pietà.


End file.
